It is known to provide pump assemblies, for example heating circulation pump assemblies with electrical plug connections for the electrical connection, so that an electrical connection lead is firstly connected electrically to a connection plug which then can be inserted into an associated plug coupling on the pump assembly, in order to electrically connect the pump assembly. This design has the advantage that the housing of the pump assembly, in particular its electronics housing or terminal box does not need to be opened for the electrical connection.
With the known connection plugs for pump assemblies, it is common to provide screw terminals in the connection plug, on which screw terminals the connection wires are clamped by way of screws.